


The Cat? And the girl.

by ArtisticKitsune



Series: Dandelion: Wishes made for you (Jisoo x Oc) [1]
Category: Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticKitsune/pseuds/ArtisticKitsune
Summary: Jae is a normal Collage student who happens to be classmates with Heejung, Heejung knows that Jae has been looking at the shelter for a new pet (This is before she grew fully attached to them) Taking Jae to her apartment and showing her the pets, Jae after a night of thinking, Finds Heejung appearing at her job with a basket which Jisoo is in. Jae explains that she can't take him into the cafe but will willingly pick him up later.During the first few nights Jisoo is proving to be a handful. If he isn't scarfing down food he is staring at the TV watching Infomercials just to get what he wants.After some time though, Jisoo is able to become his true self and things around the apartment get rather interesting for Jae Between Jisoo going to the park or Trying to cook, To just enjoying time with him at the table or watching TV. Jae's life goes from Somewhat normal to full of surprises.





	1. The cat? and the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> While I am usually making Oc x canon pairings for anime, I tend to dabble in Video games. Final fantasy being one of them and another being story of seasons. Even Rune factory is a favorite of mine. if you like this I will see about making more Video game stories. I am still continuing Feathers of Flight. Chapter 2 is just giving me a bit of trouble.
> 
> This was finished at 8:08 am after a night of no sleep. I hope you enjoy. If anything needs to be fixed let me know i will work on fixing it.

Jae was sitting in class listening to the students converse among themselves, Class was over for the day so students were either Talking or planning out the rest of their day. “I Guess I could try the Shelter again…” she muttered to herself.

Heejung made her way over after packing her things up for the day. “Jae, Are you still looking for a new pet?” She asked. Jae looked up to the girl and nodded “Been going to the shelter everyday just to see what all catches my attention.. So far nothing.” She said giving a sigh.

Heejung nodded “Well This may seem a bit crazy.. But I have five animals at my apartment that somebody left…and I was wondering… If you wanted to take one?” she said. Jae seemed a bit curious hearing this “What kind of animals are they?” she asked.

Heejung smiled “Two cats and three rabbits.” She explained, Jae nodded “Sounds like a lot.. You need to make sure the cats get along with the rabbits.” She said seeming to think. “It would save me some time… It’s always been nice to be welcomed home, and now it’s rather lonely.” Jae spoke as she got up and began packing up her things.

“Your welcome to come and meet them.” Heejung offered. “I would like that.” Jae spoke as she put away the last item into her bag. “Lead the way Heejung.” She said giving a soft smile as the other girl began to lead her out of the building and off of the grounds.

During the walk Jae asked some questions about each of the animals that Heejung had found herself with. Each question answered to the best of Heejung’s knowledge.

————

The doorknob to Heejung’s apartment turned and the animals ran to the door to greet their owner. Jisoo running over to the door just as it opened. Though seemed to stop seeing Heejung leading in an unfamiliar face, The black cat hissed before running off to the couch.

“Sorry that was Jisoo.” Heejung said as she went to greet the other animals. “Jisoo?” Jae asked, Turning her attention over to the black cat with white markings as he stared at her from the arm of the chair. A soft meow catching her attention to see a ginger cat sitting at her feet.

Heejung smiled gently looking over. “That’s Jiyeon seems he likes you.” She said. “Seems so, Though I think he would be better off staying here. While he is beautiful we don’t seem to click..” Jae said.

Jisoo continuing to watch from his hiding spot. A growl in his throat as he watched the new girl make her way over. “Careful.. He isn’t really all that friendly to strangers.” Heejung said, The rabbits watching as Jisoo began to puff up.

“It’s alright.” Jae spoke with a soft voice, Putting out her hand to let him sniff it. Jisoo seemed a bit confused at this, His golden gaze looking up to her before he jumped onto the arm of the couch to sniff at her hand. ‘Her scent..is sweet.’ He spoke.

Heejung waited with baited breath before seeing Jisoo gently lick Jae’s hand. “That’s amazing!” Heejung said going over to Jae. “He never lets anybody come to close to him.” She spoke. Jae smiled starting to chuckle. “I have had cats. The ones who act tough are normally scared or defensive.” She said slowly moving to pat Jisoo’s fur.

“You just have to know how to work with them.” Jae said starting to pull her hand away and look to Heejung. “While it was nice to meet all the animals. I don’t think any of them want to come home with me.” She said, “I will have to think about it though.. I have work soon and I don’t want to be late.” Jae said starting to head towards the front door.

Jisoo watching from the couch before jumping down to see her off. Jiyeon making his way over to Jisoo and sniffing him only for Jisoo to puff up and hiss at Jiyeon. ‘Wonder why she was here.’ Jihea spoke as the door closed after Jae and Heejung said their goodbyes.

Heejung looking to the animals to smile “Well lets get you guys fed for the day.” She said starting to go into the kitchen to make their food.

Jiyeon chuckled ‘She sure liked you Jisoo.’ He purred earning another hiss from the black cat. ‘I don’t give a damn if she liked me or not!’ Jisoo hissed ‘Why the hell was she even here?!’ he growled. ‘Who cares.. Not like we will see her again…’ Jiwoo said, starting to hop off to his own little corner. Jieun looked to Jihea ‘I’m tired Eddie.’ He said, Jihea seemed to nudge the smaller white rabbit to a spot to where he can sleep.

Jisoo eventually had enough and walked off to go get some solitude from Jiyeon and the rabbits. Opting to go onto the Balcony for a time, His ear twitching as he looked to the world, His tail tip twitching as he watched people go by on their way to work or even coming home.

Heejung made her way outside, Everyone else either eating or sleeping “There you are Jisoo.” She said going over to the black cat who seemed to be lost in thought. “Dinner is in your bowl if your hungry.. Though seems like your deep in thought.” She said picking the black cat up into her arms.

Jisoo snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to Heejung. A meow escaping him as Heejung brought him inside to eat his food. Setting the black cat down next to Jiyeon who was happily eating. ‘You going to eat?’ Jiyeon asked. Jisoo sniffed his food before looking over to the door. ‘When do you think she will be back?’ Jisoo asked

‘Probably never… She didn’t seem to be to close to our guardian’ Jihea spoke finishing up the food in his mouth. Heejung making her way into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Jisoo seemed to growl hearing the silver rabbit. ‘Probably for the best. She isn’t part of the wizards plan’ Jiyeon said as he continued to eat.

Jisoo’s ear twitched figuring it for the best that he didn’t continue the conversation with the others. Starting to eat the food in front of him.

—————  
(Next day)

The weekend had begun and Jae was spending her afternoon at the Cafe where she worked. Taking orders and serving customers when she noticed Heejung making her way in with a basket. Jae seemed a bit confused watching Heejung walk over and ask to talk to her outside. Jae nodded and told her manager she was going on a quick break.

The manager nodded letting Jae leave for a moment, Her and Heejung going outside to talk.

Heejung apologized profusely for being so sudden to which Jae shook her head and asked what this was all about. “Well After you left it seems Jisoo has been picking fights with everybody and Isolating himself more often.” She said looking into the basket to which Jae looked to the basket to see Jisoo. “I Haven’t even decided if I wanted to take any of them yet.” Jae stated.

Heejung nodded “I know this is sudden but would it be to much to ask you to take him?” Heejung asked. Jae sighed looking to the black cat who seemed to be looking up to her with his golden gaze. “Fine.. But I can’t take him inside the cafe… It’s policy that animals are not allowed in the area.” She explained trying to think of a solution.

“Mind taking him home.. My shift ends in an hour so I can pick him up after and take him then.” Jae said “Till then though behave yourself.” She said looking to Jisoo before heading inside to continue her shift. Explaining to her manager what was going on. Who seemed to understand.

—  
The hour seemed to pass slowly for Jisoo who waited on the balcony, his ear twitching as he waited for a knock at the door. Jiyeon making his way out to check on the black cat ‘so excited to go against the wizard?’ the orange cat asked, Jisoo hissed ‘I’m not going against the wizards plan… I am simply making a slight change’ Jisoo said.

The orange tabby seemed to laugh, ‘Yeah well I doubt he will see it as such’ Jiyeon meowed. A knock on the door caused Jisoo to look over as Heejung opened it to see Jae there with a cat carrier.

Jisoo made his way to the door to see Jae. “Alright Jisoo, Let’s get going.” Jae said placing the carrier down and opening it. Jisoo tilted his head ‘what am I supposed to do with that?’ he asked. Jihea looked over ‘Your supposed to get into it.’ He said.

‘See ya fleabag’ Jiwoo said from where he was. Jisoo hissed at the rabbit before starting to go over to the carrier and sniffing it. “Do I need to put him in?” Heejung asked. Jae shook her head. “Let him go in on his own.. I’d rather not stress him out.” She said. Jisoo seemed a bit concerned before Jiyeon practically pushed him into the carrier.

Jisoo seemed to start meowing angrily at the tabby before seeing the door close. ‘H-HEY! OPEN UP!’ Jisoo barked though it was falling on deaf ears. Jae picked the carrier up and thanking Heejung for helping her to find her new companion.

“I will be sure to bring him by every so often, Wouldn’t want them to miss him.” Jae said. “And I’m sure your going to want to know how he is doing.” Jae said giving a smile. “Take care of him.” Heejung said. Earning a nod from Jae before she left with the yowling black cat.

‘One less cat to deal with.’ Jiwoo said with a huff ‘maybe she is trying to get rid of us one by one.’ The spotted rabbit spoke. ‘That’s not true.. Is it Eddie?’ Jieun asked. ‘No.. It’s not true… if she wanted to get rid of us that easily she very well could have.’ Jihea spoke. Jiyeon seemed a bit sad to see Jisoo leave though he was happy to see him go off with somebody who would care for him.

————

The whole way home Jisoo practically protested. ‘You hear me?!’ Jisoo yowled before seeing an apartment door in front of his cage, ‘where are we?’ Jisoo asked, Only to see Jae place a key into the door and open it, Placing the carrier down before closing the door behind her once she had entered. “Alright Jisoo… I’m going to let you out.” Jae spoke giving a bit of a smile as she opened the door to the Carrier only to have Jisoo bolt out and run for the nearest hiding place.

Jae smiled as she began to remove her shoes and place them down at the entryway. Picking the now empty carrier back up to put it away. Jisoo watching her as she walked into a hallway to what appeared to be her room. ‘So this is my new food giver..’ Jisoo muttered to himself.

Jae, Making her way back out of the room. Her blue eyes looking to the walk way ahead of her as she tried putting her Light brown hair up in a ponytail. Making her way into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Once her hair was up she began to think. “What to make tonight..” She said to herself as she began to pull out ingrediants for her dinner. “Jisoo are you hungry?” Jae asked, Going over to grab some cat food and fill a bowl with it.

Jisoo’s ears seemed to perk hearing food as it was poured into a cat dish. ‘At least she knows how to take care of a cat’ he said. Seeming to look around as he made his way from the hiding spot he had found. The living area was just like Heejung’s, Though against the wall near the door was a cat tower and one next to the hall that lead to the bedroom.

Some cat toys in a small box at the foot of the larger tower. The couch a plush beige one “Sorry if it’s not to your standards.” Jae said as she placed the bowl back down on a small place mat next to a water dish. Jisoo made his way over to sniff at the food in the bowl.

‘As long as it doesn’t kill me..’ He muttered, Grabbing a piece of food in his mouth, His eyes widening at the taste. ‘Th..this is good!’ he mewled, starting to scarf down the food that was offered as Jae continued to cook her meal. A small smile appearing on her face as she looked to Jisoo who seemed content with his dinner.

“I guess now is a good time to say… welcome home Jisoo.” She said as she cooked. The black cat looking up to her as she spoke. Licking his maw before turning his attention back to the food in his bowl.

Jae smiled to herself as she finished up with cooking her dinner. Taking a plate and placing her meal onto it. “After this I just need to study a bit.” She said taking her meal to the dinner table. Jisoo looked up after finishing the food in his bowl. ‘Food giver what are you eating?’ Jisoo mewed as he made his way over to sit beside the chair Jae was sitting in.

Jae smiled gently “This isn’t anything you can have Jisoo.” She said. “I Don’t know what kind of cat you are… Maybe your one that prefers your solitude over company.. Or maybe your one who likes to cuddle.” Jae said tough she was mostly talking to herself. Soon placing a bite in her mouth as Jisoo watched her.

‘Looks good…’ he mewed watching Jae eat her dinner. Starting to lay down patiently as he waited for her to finish her meal, Which luckily didn’t take to much longer. Though soon he was watching her take care of the dishes she had used.

Jisoo soon got up and made his way over to the couch to start looking for something to do as Jae occupied her time for the moment. Though Jisoo didn’t find much other than a few cat toys, starting to play with a mouse toy before hearing the sink in the kitchen turn off and seeing Jae make her way to the hallway to the bedroom.

Jisoo tilted his head, starting to fallow after her. ‘Food giver what are you doing?’ he meowed. Only to see Jae pull out the chair to her desk to start studying before the night was over. ‘Oi!’ Jisoo mewed, causing Jae to look over. “Sorry Jisoo I need to study before bed…” she said turning her attention back to the books, Opening up a notebook to start taking notes.

Jisoo huffed, Getting up and jumping onto the desk, finding himself a nice little area to watch her as she worked on her studies. ‘She is like Heejung..’ He purred as he watched her. Often putting his paw on the paper she was using to write down notes.

“Jisoo..” Jae spoke, Looking to the cat as he began to groom himself. “Your one weird feline..” She said as she put her pencil down to pick Jisoo up. “Sorry if I’m not as entertaining as Heejung.” She said as she began to get up out of the chair she was in and head towards the bed to place Jisoo down.

“Seems like I won’t be able to get much done with you around.” She said, Going into the closet to change out of her current clothes. Jisoo jumping off the bed to look around the room a bit. 

‘She works..studies.. She must be in the same boat as the girl the wizard picked.’ He muttered. Just as Jae came out of the closet in a clean pair of Pj’s. Only to leave the room and start turning out lights around the apartment. Jisoo tilted his head just as she came back from turning off the hallway light. Making her way into the room and turning out the light in there before climbing into bed.

“Let’s just call this a trial alright Jisoo?” Jae asked as she brought the covers over her body. Jisoo tilted his head once more. “I don’t even know if you can understand a word I am saying…Anyway Jisoo I hope you sleep well.” She said closing her deep blue gaze and starting to drift off.

Jisoo shook his head, Starting to leave the room as Jae slept. ‘Trial Huh?’ he mewed. Going over to the sliding glass door that lead to a balcony not unlike Heejung’s. ‘Wonder what the others are doing with me not there… tch, who cares.. I get away from them and I get a place to myself… Though who knows how this will turn out… The wizard may not be all to happy about this..’ He mewed worryingly. ‘Lilly… Just wait. I will help you get better.’ He spoke.

The stars over the city were bright, at Heejung’s apartment Jiyeon was looking up to the same stars wondering what had happened to Jisoo. Jihea and Jieun settling down for some rest, and Jiwoo already asleep in his own little area. ‘I wonder what is to happen with Jisoo.’ Jiyeon purred curiously.

Jihea opened his blue eyes to look over to the orange tabby ‘Who knows..Maybe this was part of the wizards plans…’ he spoke. Jieun opening his red gaze to look up to Jihea. ‘Though it would be rather foolish to expect that the wizard had this all planned from the get go.’ Jihea said. ‘Lets just see what the day’s bring.’ He said closing his blue gaze once more.

Jieun closing his eyes as well, Jiyeon made his way over to find himself a spot to sleep, Curling up and closing his eyes. ‘Well we will only tell once we are able to return to our true selves’ Jiyeon purred as he began to drift off into sleep.


	2. a day out of the Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night, Jisoo seems to become somewhat accustom to Jae's habits, Now It's time for Jae to get used to how the Black cat can be when it comes to certain things. Whether it's watching Infomercials or Wanting outside, This Cat is going to show Jae isn't your average feline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being patient, I have been rather busy Moving and growing accustom to my new surroundings. I am very happy to bring you a mass of Chapter 2's that have been needing to be published.
> 
> Though this is still in the works I wanted to get most of it going before I got to my favorite ammount of Words. Over three thousand words is my cut off limit for a time. I will continue working on other works.
> 
> Hellsing fan fic is on the way, Getting close to the first word cap.
> 
> Diabolik lovers has not been started but I will soon. Fun fact this is based off a rp I do with one of my friends.

This chapter is in the works. Almost done, Thank you for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some other Oc/Cannon couples I want to write stories about. Though idk how to go about them. For example I have two wolves rain characters. three Kakuriyo no Yadomieshi Characters. etc. If you have a suggestion Just let me know. I will be posting a List of anime I have seen so you can suggest one or more that you would like to read.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way familiar with the characters of this game. What i know is from walkthroughs, and my friend who live streamed this once.
> 
> Why Jisoo?  
> He was the first character that spoke out to me. I love black cats or even cats in general. So I created Jae a girl who lives an ordinary life as a Collage student and part timer. Who lives alone with nobody to be there to greet her. When Heejung suggests to take one of the animals she has to make Apartment living a bit more interesting.
> 
> Jisoo also reminds me of my cat that has long sense passed Sebastian a cat that was black with white markings on his face, chest, and paws. making him look like the devilish butler. Sebastian sadly died of Feline Leukemia and aids. so he didn't live passed the age of one.


End file.
